


small shits idfk yet

by shishkebab



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishkebab/pseuds/shishkebab
Summary: i am exactly fourteen i hate everything my social life is crumbling and my best friend has gone missing there is nothing for me to do but wait but i do not want to i am exactly fourteen i have been counting calories and this is the cause of my suffering i have had dreams that involve me drowning i am exactly fourteen





	small shits idfk yet

there was something eerie about her whole demeanor, something you’d never seen before in a person. the too cool for love type, a type you’d seen as peculiar - until you fell in love with her. the way her hair smelt like ash and cranberry, how she was passionate, childish and easily excitable. how she came for you to advice when she was low. people feared her for reasons unbeknownst to you and even her. she seemed strong, and she was, but the thought of people disliking her plagued her. but she picked herself up and dusted herself down even when she wasn’t ready to. you admired this, but she couldn’t see why. she couldn’t see why a girl as perfect as you could fall for a trainwreck like she. but you read between every line, scanned every page, and suddenly she became your favorite novel. secretly, you wanted to be a part of this novel. you wanted to be the sidekick, the lover. she didn’t know this, she was oblivious. but you’d known this, it was one of the many things that made her herself. she’d step on your feet when you danced, she’d bite your neck a little too hard when you made love. but these were add-ons to her character. she was clumsy, tripping over her own feet. she’d be a little possessive, and maybe a bit insecure. but love was fated for you two. she’d lift you up when you needed to grab a book from the top shelf. she teased you about your abnormally short height, and you scowled at her every time she made such a comment. but you loved it. and she knew you loved it too.


End file.
